I want to be yours All yours
by priesevermore
Summary: Kris has loved Fenrir for years. What happens when she finally gets him. Ikemen Revolutions. Fenrir GodspeedxOC Edit: I do not own any of the characters besides the OC I created!


Authors Notes: This is from the mobile game Ikemen Revolutions. It features Fenrir Godspeed and an OC I created. This is my first pulished fanfiction. Please read and review thanks!

"Dead again," a voice cries out as a stream of cool water hits Kris between the shoulder blades.

"No fair, Fenrir! I thought we said no surprise attacks," Kris pouted.

"All's fair, kitten," his voice called with a laughing edge to it.

Kris could feel her heartbeat pick up. Fenrir always did this to her, and he still treated her like a kid. It was infuriating. When Fenrir had offered to teach her marksmanship she had jumped at the chance. She should have known there was a catch. That catch was water guns. Kris loved Fenrir. She had since her brother's death. Zach had been a member of Black Army and good friends with the Queen of Spades, Sirius Oswald. Zach and Kris's parents had died when she was 9. Zach had jut joined up with the Black Army the year before. One of the commanders was nice enough to kinda adopt Kris so she could stay near her brother. Zach became Kris's world after that. Which is what made it worse when he died, killed during an ambush by bandits. Kris went from the bright and energetic kid she had been to quiet, serious, almost an adult over night.

She had long become a favorite around the barracks of the chosen Thirteen, and they each tried to find ways to make her smile again. The only one to succeed was Fenrir, at first at least. His energy and mischief got her to not only to smile, but to laugh. Though these days the thought of him was usually enough to make Kris frown. She was nineteen now. Yeah she knew that Fenrir was twenty five, but she didn't care. He made her laugh. She wanted him, wanted him to want her.

Kris blamed her size, 5'4" in stocking feet and slender. She looked like a kid still. Seeing Fenrir out of the corner of her eye, she whirled and fired. She managed to hit him in the arm, but he had scored another direct hit, to the front of her torso this time. She was done, sopping wet in more ways than one, she frowned and looked at the sky. "I gotta go Fenrir. I'm helping Luka with lunch and then Ray needed me to run errands," she hands him back the little water pistol she had been using and runs off for her room. She needed dry clothes, and to be away from Fenrir.

Of course, a day when Ray has her running all over town, her more casual uniforms are mostly dirty, or in need of mending. Twitching nervously, her legs feeling unnaturally bare in the pleated black skirt. Kris pulled the black and silver vest straight and grabbed the bowl of salad to take to the common room for lunch. This was the last dish to take out and most of the guys were gathered today. Leaning over between Fenrir and Ray to put the bowl on the table Kris tried to keep from blushing and failed.

"Oh, are you feeling okay?" Seth asked with concern, "You seem flushed today."

"I'm fine Seth," Kris almost hissed. "I'm just not that hungry. I'll just go ahead and start on my afternoon work, Ray. I'll grab a sandwich later." Kris managed to retreat from the room without running. Closing the door behind her she shook her head. This was getting ridiculous, but she didn't know how to fix this. What was she supposed to do?

Ray's errands had Kris running all over the Central Quarter. It was almost sundown by the time she was heading home. Most of the items were things that would be delivered later. As she passed through the growing twilight pair of hands reached out from the nearby alley and grabbed her. One hand around her mouth to keep her from screaming. Kris felt panic for a second, but then the self defense training she had been taught since fourteen kicked in. She managed to wiggle enough room to bring her elbow back into her captor's stomach as she bit down on the hand over her mouth. Kris wasn't fully free of their hold on her, but she could scream now and she did. She continued to struggle against the hands holding her. She heard another set of footsteps coming from behind whoever was holding her, but her hope of assistance faded quickly at the newcomer's hard voice.

"Got a fighter huh?"

Kris fought harder, the implication in his words was clear to her. She knew that sometimes children, especially girls, disappeared from the streets of Central. That's one of the reasons Zach and the others had trained her so much, but her slight frame put her at a disadvantage when taken by surprise. The hand had regained it's grip on her mouth and an arm around her arms and chest tightened cutting off any hope of movement. She was truly starting to panic when a shot rang out from the dwindling light.

"I don't think the lady wants to go with you," the familiar voice having none of it's usual warmth, although the mocking tone was still the same. "So why don't you just put her down and I won't have to put holes in you."

Everything happened kinda quickly after that. Kris was dropped alright, straight onto the pavement. Her knees scraped up but that was the worst of it. No it wasn't the worst of it was Fenrir dragging her back to Headquarters in front of everyone. He stopped as they reached the gun range at the back of the compound. Fenrir started scolding her, like Sirius usually would, and Kris's embarrassment just got worse. When he seemed to run out of words he just looked at her, "Anything you want to say?"

Kris stared up into his magenta eyes, his matching hair being pulled by the passing breeze. She took a breath and thought, well here goes. "Yeah. I'm not a child, Fenrir, and I would appreciate it if you stopped treating me as one," she turned on her heel and started back towards the barracks and her room. She made it exactly two steps before his arms were wrapped around her from behind.

"I am very aware you are not a child," Fenrir's whisper was thick as he whispered in her ear. Kris shivered as his breath trailed over her skin. "I don't want to hurt you, kitten. Not ever." He sounded so sad, "I can't promise I'll be around always. You've lost so many, I don't want you-"

"Hey Fen," Kris said quietly, "neither can I. Losing my parents, losing Zach, it taught me. No one can promise tomorrow. I don't care about tomorrow, Fenrir. I care about you." Her cheeks flamed a bright red as she continued, "I love you."

Fenrir's arms around her tightened, he nuzzled his face against her neck and whispered, "I love you, kitten. So much. That's why I tried to treat you like a kid, I guess. Guess I'm the bigger idiot. Trying not to hurt you, I hurt you."

Kris just laughed softly, "Yeah, from what I heard, that sounds like love."

Fenrir's mouth curled into a smirk against her skin, "What you've heard? Hmmm..."He kissed her neck and turned her to face him, "and what else have you heard?" He kissed her nose lightly, then brushed his lips softly across Kris's.

Kris was blushing furiously, her hands balled in Fenrir's jacket. His lips brushed across hers again, and she pushed into it. Kris felt his hands slide from her arms one snaking up to tangle in her deep purple hair that looked black in the subtle moonlight. The other slid around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. She could feel Fenrir's heartbeat, it felt like it was going as fast as her own. The kiss deepened, their tongues playing and sliding against each other's. Kris was still a virgin, but it wasn't like she had never been kissed. Just none of those kisses had ever felt like this. Fenrir was the first to break the kiss, and Kris took the chance to try and catch her breath.

"This is not the time or place," she heard Fenrir mutter darkly. He let her go stepping away from Kris. Untangling her hands from his jacket he kept the right one in his left. "Come on. You didn't have lunch, time for dinner."

Kris thought she couldn't be happier. Finally Fenrir was hers, she thought. She never knew when he was going to grab her for a kiss and those kisses. Oh, how they left her breathless and wanting more, but so far that had been it. They had been dating, she guessed, for a couple months. Ray had ribbed Fenrir a lot when everyone began to figure it out, though Luka took a little longer to catch on, as usual. Sirius had pulled the protective stand in older brother routine. Kris couldn't help but smile. All of them had their little ways of showing how much they cared for her. How much they wanted her here.

Kris was heading down the stairs to the kitchen when arms wrapped around her. "Fen," she said breathlessly. He always caught her by surprise, and it always took her breath away. Fenrir turned her, pressing her back against the wall as he kissed her roughly. He held her there as kiss after kiss stole her breath.

"Sorry," he whispered as he stepped back, "just when you wear that skirt. I can't stop myself." He smirked as he watched the flush creep across her face and down her neck. "You helping Luka tonight, right? Better get going. I'll see you at dinner."

Kris fought to get the blushing under control, but it was no use. She was distracted through out helping Luka with dinner, but thankfully she didn't make any major mistakes. Kris kept stealing glances at Fenrir throughout dinner, and she could feel him watching her. She was so flustered she excused herself early from dinner. It was Sirius's turn to help with after dinner clean up, and Kris was glad. She wanted Fenrir, but her inexperience seemed to be a barrier. What if he wanted more than she could offer. What if she wasn't good enough for him. As Kris closed the door to her room she kicked off her boots and curled up on the bed. Her thoughts whirling in her head. Maybe Fenrir didn't really want her that way. With a groan she rolled on to her other side, back to the rest of the room.

In the common room, Fenrir watched helplessly as Kris fled the room. What was wrong, he wondered. She had been getting moodier around him recently. Fenrir's face wore an unusual serious frown and Ray couldn't help but chuckle at his friend.

"You are an idiot," was all Ray said to him. Fenrir looked up at the tone Ray had used. That tone conveyed a lot more than that Fenrir was an idiot. It was said in a plain tone that Fenrir was missing a key piece of the big picture, and then it clicked and he felt foolish.

"You're right, I am," Fenrir said as he excused himself.

Ray merely chuckled as he watched Fenrir leave. Maybe now the two of them would stop this dancing around. Ray found it amusing at first, but the mopey look on both their faces recently had been too much. Sirius caught his eye and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Ray just smirked, "I think both Fen and Kris need a break. Make sure they have tomorrow off."

Kris heard a knock at the door, but didn't answer. She could tell it was Fenrir, even through the door. "Kris I know you're awake, can I come in?"

"Yeah," she sighed as she sat up on the bed to face him. She blushed, this was the first time he'd been in her room since they starting dating. Fenrir moved over and sat down at the foot of her bed.

Fenrir looked at the young woman in front of him. The one who loved him, who made him laugh as much as he did her. Her seriousness making her so easy to tease, but she never held it against him. Trying through blushes to give as good as she got. He really was an idiot not to see what was going on with her. Well, that at least was something he could do. He'd been afraid she was starting to regret her confession. Fenrir knew he wasn't the easiest person to be around at times, and he could be especially difficult to the people closet to him. Just ask Ray, he thought with a smirk.

"Come here," his voice came out rougher than usual, sending a jolt through Kris's nerves.

Kris moved across the bed to curl up beside Fenrir, inhaling his scent as she drew closer. He smelled like gunpowder and oil, and something sweet like berries and cream. How did he always smell so good, it made her head spin. Before she could settle beside him, Fenrir grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap sitting sideways. He wrapped his arms around her and claimed her lips in a rough kiss filled with all the feelings she called forth in him. It was like he was trying to pour his feelings into her open mouth, swallowing her moans as she squirmed in his lap.

"Kris," his voice gentle and soft in her ear. "kitten, are you sure you are okay with this?"

He seemed to know without asking or her having to say anything and Kris was grateful for that. "Yeah, Fenrir. Please I just want," she started blushing, hiding her head against his chest.

"Yes?" his voice teasing, his breath hot as it brushed against her ear. She shivered in his arms from the sensation.

"I want you to...touch me. Hold me," Kris's voice fell to a mumble, "I want to be yours, all yours."

Kris wasn't ready for the groan her words brought from her boyfriend, "You might regret saying that, kitten," Fenrir's voice came out as a growl as he kissed her neck gently at first, then his teeth grazed over the sensitive skin.

Kris's skin felt like it was on fire. Like her entire body was made of nerve endings. Everywhere Fenrir's lips touched sparked new heat coursing through her veins. Her hand left hand reaching up to trace the piercings of his right ear, her other hand snaking up and around his neck in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. She could feel his growing desire pressing against her thigh and felt her stomach tighten. His lips teased and fluttered down her neck. His teeth nipping her skin here and there, hard enough to leave marks, but the sensation driving Kris beyond caring. She felt the tightness of her vest loosen and looked up to see that Fenrir had already undone the buttons holding it closed. His hand slide up the front of her shirt, pushing the vest aside and passing between the valley of her breast. Her breath came out as a sigh as his fingers began undoing the buttons on her shirt.

This time she kissed him, pushing up in his lap until she was kneeling on the bed in front of him. Her hands tangling in his hair as she tried to pull Fenrir closer. Kris felt more than heard the chuckle that left his lips as he pushed her small frame back onto the bed, managing to remove his own shirt and jacket in the process. Kris's eyes widened. She had seen him without a shirt before, but it was so much different when he was hovering over her with that look in his eyes. That look that said he would devour her, it sent electricity running through her body and her hands began to explore Fenrir's smooth skin and hard muscle as his fingers finished with the shirt and pushed it from her shoulders roughly.

Fenrir was almost undone by the sounds she was making, that she hadn't even realized she was making. The nickname kitten seemed even more appropriate as he buried his mouth in her neck and Kris's breath came out almost like a purr. Her soft chest pushing up to be crushed by his hard angles. Fenrir began to trail his fingers down her body, starting at her neck and down to her breasts and then up again. Kris was writhing under him, Fenrir smirked against her skin and bit hard at her collarbone. Her gasp nearly drove him mad, the dampness pressed against his right thigh didn't help matters either. He needed to slow down, catch his breath, but her movements against him drove that thought from his mind in the next instant. His lips soon followed his hand, coming to rest on her left breast as the fingers teased the peak of the other breast. Fenrir smirked as that almost purr came again, "Fen," she was breathless and a mess and beautiful as he took her nipple gently between his teeth and tugged.

Kris's back arched at that tug, her hands tugging at his hair as his tongue flicked over the sensitive nub. He switched his mouth to the other breast his right hand taking it's place on her very hard nipple. Her hips were grinding against his thigh as his lips caressed her nipple. Fenrir's right hand trailed down her side, making her giggle slightly. That giggle turned to a moan as it trailed down her the outside of her thigh, then up the inside to brush lightly against her damp panties.

"Fenrir, please," Kris pleaded, she wasn't even sure what she wanted, but he would know. She hoped he would. She felt that chuckle again, sending waves of desire through her body as he moved both his legs between her knees. His hands went to the waistband of her skirt and began tugging it and her panties off her body, bringing her legs up one at a time to work both articles of clothing off her. He stared at her naked before him for the first time and had to catch his breath. Kris was blushing, turning her head away from his gaze.

Fenrir's hand caressed her cheek gently as he turned her gaze back to him, "You're beautiful, kitten. Especially like this, and only I get to see it." His mouth descended on hers, the kiss as searing as a brand as his fingers once again began exploring her body. Slowly, teasingly his fingers drew lazy circles across her stomach and down into the downy curls between her legs. Kris's hands gripped tighter in his hair, and his lips captured one of her nipples. He held himself over her with the other hand. She felt so small under him, so frail, but her sounds, her movements, her words all told him not to stop.

Fenrir slid his fingers gently up and down her slit, enjoying each shiver and quiver at his movements. "You are so wet, kitten," his words came out as a groan. "I want you so much," as his body slid down hers, parting her thighs further.

"Fenrir?" came her confused voice and then "Ah-Fen-"

As Fenrir looked up from his position between her legs eyes filled with a devilish mischief, he saw Kris's eyes cloud with lust as her fingers curled tightly in his hair. He took that as a sign to keep going and returned to exploring her damp entrance with his tongue. She tasted earthy but slightly sweet at the same time. It was a heady combination, and his tongue traced up and circled her clit making her moan even louder. Fenrir smirked, she was going to be six kinds of embarrassed tomorrow if he had anything to say in the matter. Fenrir's lips wrapped around the nub sucking slightly and Kris's hips bucked in response. His fingers had worked back down to her entrance, he slowly worked one finger in. She was so tight, so wet he wanted to take her right then, but he wanted her to know how good it could feel first.

Kris had lost track of what was going on. Lost on a sea of pleasure and lust her focus narrowed to those slow movements of Fenrir's mouth and fingers at her core. Then a second finger joined the first, thrusting in and out slowly. She felt a sensation building deep at her core, tightening. A feeling like a storm about to break. "Fen, please, more."

Those three words cut through his control and his fingers picked up speed. He wanted, no he needed to hear her scream his name. He wanted them all to know she was his. Fenrir's could tell her climax was close by the tight feel of her around his fingers, ever so gently he scraped his teeth across her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fingers balled in his hair, pulling almost painfully. Kris's entire body spasmed beneath him. Fenrir's smirk was pulling at his lips as he watched her pant and come down from her high. As she did he stood up by the bed removing his own pants and underwear finally. He had kept them on to keep control, but he wanted to be in her now.

"Kris," Fenrir's voice was think with his desire for her, "you okay? You still sure?'

"Yeah," her words a seductive whisper. When the hell had she learned to sound like that? Kris reached out a hand to him to pull Fenrir back to her. It felt cold without his warmth.

Fenrir crawled back between her legs, his hands sliding up her thighs and then up her sides to cup her face. "Damnit, kitten, you look so beautiful like this." He stares into her eyes, molten with heat that matches the one he is sure in his eyes. She wants this as much as he does, even if she doesn't know the words to say. So she says something else.

"I love you Fenrir."

He kissed her gently, as he pushed slowly into for the first time. "I love you too, Kris." Fenrir's muscles tremble as he moves into Kris, feeling her stiffen at the unfamiliar sensation. "It's okay kitten, the pain will pass. I promise, just please bear with me." If she said stop he would. He'd be aching for days afterwards, but he would.

"It's okay Fen, I trust you."

Those words, maybe even more than I love you, made his heart burst. Fenrir pushed passed her barrier, kissing away the tears that sprang to her eyes. He held himself perfectly still, waiting for her to relax. Fenrir began to stroke her hair as he whispered into her ear how much he loved her. Slowly Kris began to relax under and around him. As he was wondering if he dared move, she did. Her hips pushing back against the mattress and then rising up to his meet his again.

Kris's movements were tentative as if her body wanted something she didn't know how to give it. Fenrir just smiled down at her as he pulled his hips back and thrust back into her.

"Fenrir!" her voice called out, seeming to echo slightly and he chuckled against her shoulder. Oh the blushes to see dawn on her cheeks tomorrow, but tonight...tonight he wanted more. Fenrir set up a steady rhythm working in and out of her. His hands moved from her hips to her breast. Kris moaned lewdly as his fingers began to tease her nipples yet again. Her hands grasped at Fenrir's forearms tightly as he sped up his pace. Fenrir watched her face, as much as he wanted to kiss her he wanted to see her face. To watch as the pleasure washed through her.

"Fenrir, please, I'm" Kris said, panting her head rolling from side to side as that pressure built up again.

"Getting close again, kitten? That's right cum for me, kitten. I want to hear you. It lets me know you're enjoying yourself," his voice held a gentle laughter at her need, but it wasn't mocking. It was a joyful sound as it and his breath caressed her ear. Fenrir pulled back to watch her face as his hands gripped her hips. His pace faster and rougher than before.

Kris felt it when that wave crashed into her again, her head thrown back, "Fenrir! Oh...Fen...rir." Her cries starting loud and becoming a whisper as the breath was pushed from her lungs by the force of his thrusts.

"Kris, oh shit. I'm oh..fuck," Fenrir's thrust became uneven and harder. Each one making her body bounce before pulling out and repeating. Then Kris felt his fingers grasp tightly at her hips. Fenrir thrust a final time, his body going taunt at his own climax. "Kris!" His voice as loud and ragged as hers. Fenrir felt her still shuddering from her orgasm under and around him. With a subtle movement he had moved them onto their sides. Fenrir cradling Kris against his chest their bodies intertwined. As her breathing started to slow he looked down into her eyes, "You okay, kitten?"

Kris blushed but answered honestly, "Better than okay, Fen."

Fenrir smirked and pulled her closer. "I'm never letting you go Kris."

"Don't want you to."

"Oh you might after tomorrow," he said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

Kris looked up at him her cheeks the same color as his hair, "Don't tell me."

"Well not pointing fingers but someone was a little loud, also there is the matter of..." Fenrir trailed his fingertips over the bite marks on her neck.

"Fenrir, I'm going to..." the rest of her sentence swallowed by the man she was threatening as he kissed her deeply.

"I know kitten, but tomorrow," pulling the covers over both of them. "Right now, sleep."


End file.
